The present invention relates to a vent assembly having an air flow regulator slidable relative to a vent cover to control the flow of air through the vent cover and wherein the air flow regulator is detachably coupled to the vent covering and also to related methods.
Vent assemblies with a cover and a sliding air flow regulator or grill of various constructions are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,380 to Sarazen, Jr. et al. is understood to illustrate a construction in which a register or vent cover slidably receives a slide grill. The register defines a groove between the underside of vanes of the register and the upper surface of ridges formed in opposed sidewalls of the register. A handle, or tab, which can be integrally formed as part of the slide grill, extends upwardly in the space between two vanes of the cover so that it can be used to slide the grill.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,309 to Prager is understood to disclose an adjustable ventilator which has a vaned louver plate on one surface of a wall. A slidable plate assembly is located at the opposite side of the wall. The slidable plate assembly includes a cover having a plurality of openings which overlies a slide plate. Handles extend through slots in the cover and are used to slide the slide plate to selectively block or open the openings through the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,812 to James is understood to illustrate a construction of a ventilator having an apertured back member fixed to a supporting surface and a front apertured member which is slidably mounted to the back member.
Although constructions of this type are known, a need exists for an improved vent assembly and method.
The present invention is directed toward new and unobvious aspects of a vent assembly and method acts alone and in various combinations and subcombinations with one another. The invention is not limited to a vent assembly or method which includes all of the various components described below in connection with the illustrated embodiments.
In accordance with a first embodiment, a vent assembly is described for controlling the flow of air through an opening. The assembly comprises a vent cover with a plurality of air flow openings. An air flow regulator is slidable relative to the vent cover from a first closed position in which the air flow regulator substantially blocks the flow of air through the air flow openings to second open positions in which air flow paths are provided through the air flow regulator and air flow openings. By substantially blocking the flow of air, it is meant that air flow is severely restricted as some air flow leakage or minimal air flow may still take place even though the air flow regulator is in the closed position. One or more open positions may be provided with air flow being less restricted by the air flow regulator as the air flow regulator is moved toward its most open position. In this embodiment, a first set of at least two discrete couplers interconnect the air flow regulator and the vent cover at a first end portion of the vent assembly. In addition, a second set of at least two discrete couplers interconnect the air flow regulator and the vent cover at a second end portion of the vent assembly. These couplers permit sliding of the air flow regulator relative to the vent cover. These couplers may each comprise at least one first coupler portion coupled to the air flow regulator and at least one second coupler portion frictionally coupled to the vent cover. The first coupler portion of each coupler may support the air flow regulator. The at least one second coupler portion may be inserted into a coupler receiving opening in the vent cover, such as into an air flow slot between vanes of the vent cover. The second coupler portion may frictionally engage the boundaries defining the coupler receiving opening, such as the walls of air flow directing vanes, to retain the air flow regulator in a coupled relationship to the vent cover.
As another aspect of an embodiment, the air flow regulator may comprise plural guide openings through which the plural couplers respectively extend. The guide openings guide the sliding motion of the air flow regulator. In desirable forms, the air flow guide openings may comprise elongated slots oriented in a direction parallel to the direction in which the air flow regulator slides.
Couplers which engage the air flow regulator may have a first angular compressible portion which is compressed when inserted into a respective coupler receiver opening. The compressible portion engages the vent cover within the coupler receiving opening to couple the air flow regulator to the vent cover. The compressible member may comprise a band of resilient spring material bent for compression upon insertion into the coupler receiving opening and biased against the walls of the coupler receiving opening.
As another aspect of an embodiment, the vanes may define slots oriented at a first angle relative to the inner major surface of the vent cover. In addition, the second coupler portions may comprise a band section of spring material formed with an acute angle.
In accordance with one specific embodiment, only two of said couplers are provided at each end portion of the vent assembly.